Break Me Down
by TearStainedUzumaki
Summary: After a bad breakup, Ino tries to leave Konoha. When Naruto stops her, he begins to put the broken girl back together again. But when a run in with Sakura leaves Naruto just as broken, can she stop him from doing the same thing? NaruIno and lemons


_**So let's see. I return after three months and the first thing I do is post another depressing NaruIno fic, while I still have two that I haven't finished…Consider this a gift for now, showing that my return is eminent. I'm feeling a bit heartbroken myself right now, so I hope this chapter doesn't come off as too much. For old and new readers alike, please take your time and enjoy. I'm back and ready to give you what you want.**_

_**Chapter 1: Fairy tale's end**_

Her grand plan was finally over.

The plan? To grow up in a nurturing environment, do her best at what she could, stay fit, and marry Sasuke, or someone of equal or close enough standings. So the Sasuke part was dropped almost four years prior of course, but that didn't deter her plan much. No. It was when she finally decided to break away from that plan when it all started going wrong.

She had fallen in love, with someone she thought loved her back.

Of course, Ino Yamanaka had been through break-ups before, each one worse than the last. But as her mother used to say, she was headstrong. She would cry for a bit, especially for the guys whom she had always claimed to be 'the one', but this time was different. She had given something precious to this person. The person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He was a respectable guy from the main branch of the Hyuga clan, Kensei Hyuga. He was stern with his peers but as cuddly as a kitten when Ino had him to herself. So what had went wrong?

Oh yeah, she was just a toy. One of several playthings the Hyuga had wanted and achieved. He had taken her, completely, and now that he was done with her, she was discarded. She had 'outgrown her use' as the bastard had said.

This had happened several days ago actually, and she hadn't left her room at home since. Her father was on a long time mission, and her mother was in Suna doing domesticated flower research. Sakura was always busy at the hospital now and didn't know about the latest 'Bad ending', as everyone called it, anyway. She was alone, wallowing in her own self-pity. The pain that she felt was beyond real.

Every echo of a word he spoke played clearly in her mind. Every touch and kiss she felt the first time she had given herself to him warmed her skin and chilled her heart. Her heart ached, yet the thought of his touch still drove her insane. She was dangling on the edge of being broken.

She pushed the thoughts away. She didn't need that right now. Her current standing was packing as much into a small scroll as possible. Why?

She was leaving Konoha.

The few days that had passed since the break-up had given her plenty of time to think. Her solitude inside her own home felt like she was thousands of miles away. The longer she stayed in Konoha, the more isolated she would feel. The further away her mind would wander, and the more broken she would become. She had fallen in love with this man, even more so than she ever felt she could love Sasuke. He had been there for her whenever she needed him. He bought her the things she desired most. He held her when she was feeling down after failed missions.

He was everything she wanted.

Or so she thought.

Finally having finished packing, she through the few scrolls into a small back pack and walked over towards the window. Gazing one more time into her room, she frowned. It hadn't changed much since she was a genin. She still had posters of her idols, girly trinkets and teddy bears around. It was a room fit for a fairy tale. So Ino did what would finalize her leaving. She lit a match and tossed it onto the gasoline soaked bears in the corner. The blaze started small, so it wouldn't alert anyone for a while. She dropped down from her room and began jog quickly towards the same exit that Sasuke had taken several years ago.

'This is how it should be…' Ino thought. What was love anyway? A presumptuous act while a person is only thinking with their most primal emotions. Lust was sometimes, and most commonly confused with love. And what a hell of a feeling it was. Even while trying to forget about the place she was leaving, her legs still trembled and she still felt warmth between her legs.

Becoming a missing nin would suit her well too. It could officially wake her up to the real world. The world of shinobi. She would become a mercenary, after some training, and completely lock away her heart. That way, it would never be hurt again. As if that was possible, seeing as it was currently in a thousand pieces.

"Ino."

Her thinking was halted along with her movements as her eyes widened. She stared at the person standing several yards in front of her, mind not comprehending how or why. But after a few seconds of standing in silence, her gaze drifted back to the ground in front of her. It didn't matter. He didn't matter. None of it would matter.

"Go away Naruto." She spoke, not hiding her intent from him. It really didn't matter. Besides, Naruto would probably let her go anyway. She had been nothing to him, did nothing for him. They were just associates and had missions together every now and then. Even when they were together she felt indifference.

And he was happy, with Sakura.

"Why are you doing this?" The venom laced in his voice surprised her. The dark glare leveled at her scared her. Naruto had never looked at anyone that way except for his enemies. Ino knew she wasn't the teen's friend, but she was far from an enemy. But upon looking closer, deeper into those pools of Cerulean, she saw tears.

'_Why is he so upset?'_ She thought to herself. Then anger slowly began to build. _'He's the one with the 'oh so perfect' life. He got the girl he wanted! He's the Hokage's fucking pet! Everyone fucking loves him now!'_

The more Ino thought along those lines, the more upset she began to get. Her face slowly began to show her emotions and her nose flared. "Why do you care? I don't care what all the others think, but you're still a nobody to me Uzumaki. Get the hell out of my face!"

It was more than she intended to say, and the shock was evident on Naruto's face too. Another thing she hadn't expected was for a tear to actually escape the sunny blonde's eye. She looked away, and began walking towards him, her full intentions on walking right past him while he was still stunned.

"I won't let you go." He whispered as she walked past him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Ino…" Naruto turned and faced her back. "I don't want to lose another precious person. Especially not this way."

Ino's expression didn't change. Her anger had since subsided and she held a passive gaze in her eyes. "Precious person?" She chuckled dryly. "You don't know a damn thing about me."

Naruto flinched at her words. Ino turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"We aren't friends. We aren't buddies. Our only association is through Sakura and missions. I respect what you do, nothing less, nothing more. So don't go spraying that 'precious person' shit at me Uzumaki. I'm just another hurt face that you think being nice to can fix. But that's not how life works. Stop living in your fairy tale and wake the hell up."

With her words she turned from the other blonde and continued her walk forward, knowing that with the truth laid out before him, Naruto wouldn't dare follow her anymore. However, her eyes widened as she felt a light tap on the back of her neck. Before she could process what was happening, she heard Naruto speaking.

"Fairy tale? You don't know a damn thing about _me_." Her mind wrapped around that one statement before darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>The room slowly spun around her, blurry as if looking through a haze. The dull off white confused her, seeing that her room was a mix between lavender and indigo. Her vision began to clear and she groaned, having a bad headache. Leaning up while holding her head, she tried to think of what was happening. Her thoughts were almost instantly halted as she gazed around at a room that was not hers. Her eyes widened as memories began to come back. Packing her clothes, setting her home ablaze and…<p>

"Naruto…" She whispered into the still night air. Apparently she hadn't been out too long, seeing the moon just at its apex in the night sky. Quickly checking herself, she saw that she was still fully dressed and nothing was missing except for her backpack. Catching sight of a randomly thrown orange jacket, she knew exactly where she was.

She leaped out of the bed and dashed into the hallway through the open door. Going down the hall and rounding a corner, she was greeted with the sight of Naruto standing right in front of the door to his apartment, arms folded and a neutral stare, just as hers had been earlier that night. She panted heavily, fear taking hold of her. She didn't understand exactly why she was afraid, but she was. Maybe it was subconscious, or just a natural instinct when you've been kidnapped.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

"You can't keep me here." Ino spoke just as low and calm as him. She was still looking for a way either past him, or out a window.

"I can and I will. I won't let you leave the village." His gaze held Ino's evenly. His tone was that of the Hokage when she didn't want to hear any arguments. It frustrated Ino. Why was Naruto doing this? Acting like he care that much? Did he want something from her?

'_So that's it…'_ Ino thought as she completely calmed down. _'I should've known.' _Ino began to walk towards Naruto, no longer making any signs of wanting to run. "If you wanted to fuck me, you should've just said so in the beginning."

Naruto's eyes and face shown confusion for a split second before Ino had stood on her toes and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Her body began to warm quickly as Naruto's confusion led him to part his lips. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting him…or at least, physically. Her mind was still on _him._ She imagined the Hyuga, his white eyes gazing onto her. His tongue battling against hers. His hand sliding down her arms, and her body pressed against his…until Naruto pushed her away forcefully.

Ino fell hard, gazing at Naruto shocked. Naruto stood wiping his mouth, his face contorted into a rage she had never seen before. "What the _fuck _were you doing?" He strained out, trying his hardest not to scream. Ino cocked an eyebrow, though her gaze remained passive.

"What do you mean? Isn't this why you brought me here?" She spat back at him, though she couldn't meet his gaze.

"If you truly believe that then you're far more fucked up than I thought." Naruto called and walked towards his kitchen. Fucked up? Yeah probably. Even now, all she could do was imagine what Naruto would've done to her if he hadn't wimped out.

"Stop acting! Why did you bring me here if not for that?" Naruto turned towards the girl with tears in his eyes.

"Are we really so far apart that you really need to ask that question? Or are you so broken that you meant everything you've said?" He stopped speaking; holding a cup of what she could only guess was water. Naruto sighed and took a few moments to completely calm down.

Ino looked at herself. Her mind was a wreck. An hour ago she was attempting to leave the village, and now she was trying to have sex with Naruto. Not only that, she was accusing him of being wrong. Her head was throbbing. She was doing everything by impulse, her only goal to feel the pleasure that Kensei had shown her. To have someone touch her, fuck her. Her breathing began to speed up again and her mind began to fade. Was she doing this because she was being overrun by lust? Or was it because she was hurting so bad? Did it matter, really? And what was with Naruto? She still couldn't understand why he was doing this?

"So now what?" She asked as she began to stand up. "If you don't want my body, then why are you keeping me here?"

"You burned down your house, remember?" He asked as he took a few steps towards her and gave her the cup of water. He put Tylenol next to it, urging her to drink and hoping that she'd calm down and stop acting so damn pessimistic, which was putting it lightly.

"That's not what I mean, Naruto." She said as she took the medicine. Naruto looked at the girl and saw just how bad it was. Her eyes were dead. Just as dead as his used to be, or maybe still was.

But he also couldn't explain this to her. Why was he keeping her there? Was it because he didn't want to see someone else he called a friend walking down that same path as Sasuke? She had said it herself, they had never been friends. Barely even associates outside of Sakura and missions. So why was he doing this? He had seen the girl set her room ablaze as he had been headed home from Tsunade's office. He could have went back to the office and told the old lady what was going on but instead decided to follow her instead. Seeing where she was headed, he cut her off, his anger of seeing another friend leaving getting the better of him.

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. He had always considered Ino a friend just because she was there. Even on the missions they went on together, he felt a connection to the girl. They had seemed like they had a lot in common, though Ino tended to have dreams meant for a little girl. He honestly didn't know as much about the woman standing in front of him that he thought he did. Settling into a rational line of thought, Naruto calmed down once more. He needed to think through this.

"Ino, come with me." He said as he walked around the counter and towards his small living room area. Ino silently did as told and she sat next to him as he sat on the couch. She gazed at the man next to her curiously. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, and she felt herself slowly calming down too. However, random thoughts seemed to linger for no apparent reason, only confusing her. She couldn't stop thinking of Kensei, even in the most unrelated of moments. "Look, let's calm down, take a deep breath, and start over, okay?"

Ino nodded, though she was still lost at where he was going.

"If you don't want to see me as a friend, then don't. I'll just be a good Samaritan for the time being. So I won't let you leave tonight. But as a person who does want to be friends, and a worried as hell one at that, I need you to tell me why you were leaving in the first place?"

Ino scoffed inwardly. Did he really think that would work? A good Samaritan? Man was this kid leaving in a dream world. But…she couldn't help but feel like he was right. She had been locked up in her room for the past few days. She had cried her eyes out to the point where she didn't think she could cry anymore. Hell, even now Naruto was trying his hardest to be nice to her and she was basically blowing him off. But somewhere inside her, she wanted to tell Naruto. Or maybe just anybody. So against the thoughts of her darkening mind, she began her tale.

"Let me tell you something Naruto." She began, her voice flat. "You may have found your happy, story book ending, but the rest of the world has to live in reality."

She watched Naruto's face for any sign of change, but found none. Naruto sat, still listening intently. So she continued. "I finally thought I'd found him. The guy of my dreams, the one that every girl hopes is going to be her knight in shining armor. I fell in love, and I fell hard. The way he looked at me would make me melt, the way he whispered into my ear would have me flying." She chuckled again. "Every single last inch of me was his. The things he would do to me would have that pervy sage springing up from his grave in joy."

Naruto's expression faltered a bit at the mention of Jiraiya but Ino didn't seem to notice.

"I let him take everything from me. I gave him my virginity with a big smile and a vulnerable heart." Her smile was slowly fading and Naruto could finally see it. The true pain that she was hiding from him with her harsh words and lustful gestures. She was showing the face of someone who had truly experienced pain, was still enduring that pain. Her wounds were fresh and now Naruto finally understood why she had been acting the way she was. Her lips trembled as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"I begged him…I begged him on my hands and knees not to leave me…" She was choking back full blow tears. "I gave it all away. My dignity, my pride, my womanhood. I put my existence in his hands…kami-sama, I wanted his children." The tears wouldn't stop now. "But he told me I was overused…I had outstayed my worth." Naruto had wrapped an arm around her as she began to sob.

He stroked her hair from her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying harder. Naruto's gaze was set stoic. However, his blood was boiling. Naruto had never liked the Kensei guy in the first place. But now. Now the guy was going to die. He didn't care who the person was, no one deserved to be hurt the way Ino was right now. But at the moment, all he could do was hold the girl as she let out all of her emotions. It was all he could, and it made him feel powerless…

It took several minutes, but Ino finally began to calm down. She was right. She felt like she had let go of a heavy burden, yet the wound was still much too fresh for her comfort. "Thank you, Naruto…and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things earlier…"

"You're hurting Ino. It's okay."

The platinum blonde wiped her eyes and leaned up. She felt a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall as she still remembered it all. Why couldn't she just get over it?

It was too soon. Even if she felt a bit better now, she would just continue to spiral back into her depression, and judging by the look on Naruto's face, he knew that as well. Her heartache had just sent her through a spiral of emotions, and Naruto had taken the blunt force of it all.

Naruto stood up and walked over to a closet in his hallway. He pulled out a blanket and pillow and walked back over to the couch. Ino, still reluctant to stay, reached up for them.

"These are for me." The jinchuriki responded to the gesture. "I changed the sheets and bedspread in my room for you." He also held a large white T-shirt. "If you want, you can wear this to sleep. Put your clothes in the hamper in my room and when you get up, I'll wash them."

Ino frowned at what Naruto had done. It began to remind her of the genuine kindness the boy had. She cursed herself for thinking that Naruto was helping her for any other reason. But she also couldn't let him do that. Not for someone as weak as herself. Someone who had left herself so open…

"Naruto…that's sweet, but you should sleep in your own bed…"

Naruto sat back down next to her and began to remove his shirt. Ino blushed slightly and looked away slightly. "It's not up for discussion. Go get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning. I know you're still hurt, but we need to figure some things out, alright?"

Ino stood up as Naruto began to stretch out on the couch. She wanted to argue more, to persuade him to go take his bed. But the sounds of light snoring made her smile ever so slightly. She looked at his peaceful face for a moment before cutting off the lights and walking towards his room. Before she went down the hall, she looked at the front door. She wondered if she could just walk out now without him noticing. After a moment, she shook the thought away. He was right, she didn't have anywhere to go. Besides, now that she had let out what she was holding in, she didn't feel as angry as before. She didn't feel like everyone was against her either. She just felt weak. She felt like she didn't even deserve the kindness that Naruto was showing her right now.

Weak little Ino Yamanaka…

With a frown she continued on to the blonde's room and silently closed the door behind her. She gazed out the window at the moon for a second before removing her top. Unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, she held Naruto's shirt at arms length. Curiosity settling in, she sniffed the fabric, drawing in the clean scent that let her know Naruto had just washed the shirt. There was a lingering scent of pine, sweat, and ramen that tingled her senses and made her stomach coil. She blushed as she realized what she was doing and with whose clothes and quickly pulled it over her head. She stripped out of her purple skirt, hooking her thumbs under the wrappings around her legs to remove them as well, until she was wearing nothing but Naruto's shirt and her own light violet panties. She tossed all of her clothes into the hamper Naruto had indicated and slid under the covers of Naruto's bed.

The silky smooth sheets beneath her reminded her of Kensei's bed…She shivered as she slowly moved her legs up and down, sending a tingling sensation all through her body. She couldn't explain why it felt so perfect. Her hand slid under the cover, over her body and down to her thighs. Her breathing quickened as her fingers traced along the lining of her panties. She circled around her slowly throbbing clit, putting light pressure over her entrance. However, a flash of Naruto's angered face paused all her actions.

Her hand slowly made their way back up to the hem of the covers, and she drew them tighter around herself as tears entered her eyes once more. She had kissed Naruto in bitterness and lust. Naruto was with Sakura, and she had still knowingly done that. And even worse, she had accused Naruto of wanting it. There was something else bothering her too. When Naruto had knocked her unconscious, he had said that she didn't know him either. She still didn't understand what that meant, and as tired as she was at the moment, couldn't try to comprehend it. With heartache, and now regret, Ino closed her eyes. She needed to sleep. To sleep and forget about everything, at least until the morning. But most of all, she needed to understand and accept the fact that she was completely, and utterly broken…


End file.
